1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device, and to a probe, an electronic device, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like using the same.
2. Related Art
Ultrasonic devices are generally known. An ultrasonic device includes ultrasonic transducer elements that are arranged in an array. A piezoelectric element is mounted on a vibrating film in each ultrasonic transducer element. The piezoelectric element is configured by a piezoelectric film sandwiched between an upper electrode and a lower electrode. A drive voltage is applied to the piezoelectric film from the upper electrode and the lower electrode when ultrasonic vibration is generated. The vibrating film ultrasonically vibrates. An ultrasonic image can be formed based on ultrasonic waves reflected from a subject.
The Resolution of an ultrasonic image can be increased by increasing the layout density of the ultrasonic transducer elements. In JP A-2012-109800, an interconnect width is reduced when the layout density is increased, since interconnects are laid out in the region between adjacent ultrasonic transducer elements. Reduction of the interconnect width causes an increase in an interconnect resistance. The increase in the interconnect resistance causes variation in operation timing between the ultrasonic transducer elements.